


When the August Sun Rises Again

by gekkagumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi
Summary: Even from such a distance, August could see how happy the actors Chikage Utsuki and Hisoka Mikage were in their new lives. It was in the smiles on their faces, the way they carried themselves. It was in the way a small white haired man reached out with tears in his eyes to take the hand of his colead, and the taller green haired didn't push him away. It was all August had ever hoped for, and he exited the theatre with a newfound sense of peace.Sure, part of him selfishly wished he could stand by their sides once more, but he knew that wasn't possible.(this isn't an april fool's joke im really writing august lives fanfic are you happy?)
Relationships: August & Mikage Hisoka & Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	When the August Sun Rises Again

**Author's Note:**

> i should not be posting this at 7:30 am idk if this is even any good but i had brainworms i had to write and i miiight continue it idk i am just insane august makes me insane gekkagumi makes me insane

August was only just barely able to make it to the theatre in time. He knew it wasn't entirely safe for him to go out like this, but once he heard that April and December were starring as the leads for this show, he knew he couldn't miss it. He smiled politely at the man at the entrance. "I don't suppose you have any tickets left...?" he asked the bespectacled blond.

The man shook his head. "Sorry, we've been sold out for closing night for a week."

August sighed softly. He should have expected that, the little theatre company that his family had made home had become rather popular by now. "I see..." he murmured, "I had hoped I could finally see those two again..."

The stern looking man's face softened a bit. Perhaps he could sympathize with the desire to see someone again after a long time. "You can stand in the back of the theatre. But you won't tell anyone I allowed this."

August laughed softly. "I can keep a secret." he promised with a wink. "Thank you so much sir."

"Don't mention it." the man said, and August took that as his cue to enter the building.

The view from the very back of the theatre was far from ideal, but August considered that that was probably a good thing. If he could see them well, then they could probably see him well, and he wouldn't put it past those two to pick him out in a crowd. It was best if they still thought him dead.

August found himself tearing up each time he saw the two of them on stage together. Even though they were playing enemies, just seeing the two together warmed his heart beyond belief. He never could have imagined this outcome, that fateful December night, but he couldn't be happier with it anyway. As long as the two of them were happy.

And they were. Even from such a distance, August could see how happy the actors Chikage Utsuki and Hisoka Mikage were in their new lives. It was in the smiles on their faces, the way they carried themselves. It was in the way a small white haired man reached out with tears in his eyes to take the hand of his colead, and the taller green haired didn't push him away. It was all August had ever hoped for, and he exited the theatre with a newfound sense of peace.

Sure, part of him selfishly wished he could stand by their sides once more, but he knew that wasn't possible.

Before he left, he sought out the man he had spoken to before. "Excuse me!" August called out, waving to him though the crowd as he approached. "Do you think you could give these to Ap... Chikage and Hisoka?" August held out two bouquets of forget-me-nots.

The man squinted at August, and were he a weaker man, August might have squirmed under that judgemental stare. Instead, he merely maintained his facade of a friendly smile. "And who shall I say they're from?" the man asked.

That did throw August off a little. "It's... best if they don't know I was here." he explained, hoping that answer would be enough.

The man continued to scrutinize him with pretty violet eyes. "Don't you think they deserve to know?" Those words set off panic in August's mind. Saying something like that... It almost made it seem like the man knew who August was. But there was no way, right? April would  _ never _ expose information about them so easily, and, ideally at least, December shouldn't even remember. As if sensing his panic though, the man spoke again to alleviate his fears. "I apologize, it's not really my place to say that, as I don't know you, nor do I have any clue what your relation is to them. The two of them are so secretive after all." August felt himself relax a bit when the man said that, not even realizing how tense he had gotten until that tension was released. "But I can tell you care a lot about them, and I think they should know that." The blond continued.

August couldn't meet the man's eyes when he spoke again. "Of course they should." his heart ached as he spoke, and it showed in his voice, "But it's safer for everyone involved if they don't know about me."

The man scoffed. "Mikage and Utsuki can handle themselves, and I think they would both be offended to hear you suggest otherwise."

August found himself smiling more genuinely as he imagined how annoyed April would be if he dared say something like that. "That's true," he conceded, "But I once made them a promise to protect them no matter what. Despite how much I have failed in that, I do intend to continue keeping that promise as best I can."

Once more, August was scrutinized by judgemental eyes, before the man sighed and took the flowers from him, seemingly giving up on convincing him. "Fine, I won't tell them anything." the blond sounded annoyed, but August thought (or at least hoped), that he could trust him to keep his word.

"Thank you very much, mister...?" August replied, trailing off to prompt the man to give his name. In his research of the theatre his family now called home, August was sure he had seen this man before, but he was drawing a blank on the name.

"Furuichi." the man answered.

_ Ah, of course. _ August thought, his memory finally filling in the blanks,  _ This man is Sakyo Furuichi of Autumn Troupe. _ "Thank you very much, Mr. Furuichi." August repeated, bowing his head.

"And what should I call you?" Sakyo asked him.

"My name is Misha." August told him, smiling softly as he thought back on the last time he had used that name, the sweets shop that he and December once spent so much time in.

"Perhaps you should come see them again, Misha." Sakyo told him.

"Perhaps I will..." August still didn't feel like it was safe enough to come out in the open, but so much time had passed since his 'death'... perhaps he could afford to indulge on occasion.

"But next time, do be sure to buy tickets ahead of time." Sakyo reminded him.

"Of course, of course! It won't happen again!" August reassured him with a grin.


End file.
